Krampus vs Knecht Ruprecht
n'Krampus vs Knecht Ruprecht '''is GalactaK's first "Bonus DBX", a series of infrequent DBXs made to prove that I am still interested in this Wiki. It features Krampus and Knecht Ruprecht, both from Germanic folklore. '''Description' Bonus DBX 1! Folklore vs Folklore! When you think of Santa's helpers, you think of magical elves and reindeer or two, right? Well, in Central Europe, Santa (or should I say, Saint Nicholas) is followed around by some much nastier individuals. But which anti-Santa will prevail if the two of them brawl? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! Naughty child: NEIN! Ich will NICHT ins Bett gehen! ''(No! I don't want to go to bed!) The child's parents sighed. He had been screaming like this all night. They'd tried almost every trick in the book, but for nothing. Their son just wouldn't stop. After a short while, the father attempted to talk some sense into him. Hapless father: ''A-aber du must! Krampus wird fur dir kommen! ''(B-But you must! Krampus will come for you!) Equally hapless mother: ''O-oder vielleicht Knecht Ruprecht! ''(O-or maybe Knecht Ruprecht!) Naught Child: ''Kwatsch! I-- ''(Rubbish!) '''Th-thud.' The child was caught off guard by this. More footsteps and creaking followed, with the child's face becoming more of a picture of despair by the second. By the time the handle on the door started to turn, he was starting to scream, not so much in anger as fright. The door opened slowly, but surely, revealing a man in musty brown robes, a pointed brown hood and a slightly unkempt beard. Knecht Ruprecht: Hallo! Wo ist das schreckliches Kind? ''(I'll let you figure out what 'Hallo' is. Where is the dreadful child?) The father indicated calmly to his son, a look of 'I told you so' spread across his face. Ruprecht smiled calmly, and limped towards the child. Bending down to the child's level, he slapped the child across the cheek, not harshly, but it got Ruprecht the attention he was looking for. Knecht Ruprecht: ''Was ist los mit dir? ''(What's wrong with you?) ''*turning to the parents* Und fur dir. (And for you.) He thrust out a switch, which the mother gladly accepted. Ruprecht chuckled to himself gently and silently motioned to the parents that he was to give a demonstration. Limping back to the child, he gestured to get the child to bend over, lifting up his own switch in the process. Just as he was about to commence the beating... SMASH! A chain went flying through the window of the sitting-room. Another one followed suit, before both were retracted, and a figure climbed through the perforation made in the glass. From the horns to the tongue and the chains upon the wrists, there was no doubt that tis was the half-goat, half-demon, Krampus. Krampus: Wo ist das Kind? ''(Where is the child?) He looked over, and saw Ruprecht, a puzzled look on his face, switch still in mid-swing. This face quickly turned to frustration upon realising what had happened. Knecht Ruprecht: ''Ach, geh bitte weg, Krampus. Dies ist mein Haus! ''(Oh, go away Krampus. This is my house!) Krampus: ''Ich MUSS das Kind haben! ''(I must have the child!) Knecht Ruprecht: ''Nein, leider nicht. Er ist mein, damit must du gehen. Weg mit dir! ''(No, unfortunately not. He's mine, so you've got to go. Off with you!) Clearly, Krampus did not take this well, as he lashed out with his chains, hitting Ruprecht in the face, causing the hood to fall off and Ruprecht himself to stagger backwards. He loked over at the child, who had straightened up at the sight of Krampus entering. Knecht Ruprecht: ''Bett! Jetzt! ''(Bed! Now!) The child was more than happy to oblige, and his paretns also followed suit rather quickly, not wanting to face Krampus' wrath any more than their son. Krampus leapt over to a sofa and took up combat positions, Ruprecht following suit. All of a sudden, they charged. 'HERE WE GOOO!' Ruprecht scored the first blow, smacking Krampus round the head, before kicking him backwards. He then got out his switch and proceeded tobeat Krampus with it. However, Krampus simply picked him up and threw him upon the table. He then promptly leapt upon Ruprecht, unhinging his jaws to try and take a bite out of Ruprecht's face, only for Knecht to stick a stick in Krampus' mouth. Krampus roared in pain for a few seconds, as the stick splintered his mouth heavily. Ruprecht used this to his advantage, kicking Krampus into a chair, before attempting to harm Krampus by pushing him over. This backfired immensely, as Krampus grabbed him, and bit deep into Ruprecht's shoulder. Ruprecht yelled out in agony, as Krampus attempted again, only for Ruprecht to force the jaws further and further open. Krampus released his grip to allow himself to concentrate on his throbbing jaw. Knecht Ruprecht: ''Komm hierher, Angsthase! ''(Come here, scaredy-cat!) Krampus roared, throwing his chains around Ruprecht's legs, and running full speed, first around the living room, and then up the stairs, throwing Ruprecht into the hallway, where he slammed into a wall. Ruprecht smirked, getting out his bag of ashes as Krampus ran directly at him, slamming the demon round the face with the stuff. A couple more sweeps later, and Krampus was laying on the floor, concussed. Ruprecht used this time to throw Krampus downstairs and onto the glass shards on the floor. While this certainly woke Krampus up, it seemed to not faze him much. He roared his anger to Ruprecht, jumping up the stairs and punching Ruprecht in the face, before impaling him with his claws, punching him in the stomach twice, and throwing him lengthwise across the hallway, this time through a door, and into the child's bedroom. Ruprecht got off the child's bed where he had conveniently landed. Knecht Ruprecht: ''Gruß Gott. ''(Hello. literally means 'Greet God') Krampus: ''Ich komme fur dir! ''(I'm coming for you!) Krampus leapt into the room. Somehow, he had been able to heat up his chains to a heat no metal should be solid at, and attempted to hit Ruprecht with it. He missed as Ruprecht jumped over, cooling down the chains I the process. Ruprecht smiled calmly, as he got out his walking stick staff and hit Krampus on the head with it. he twirled the staff around, hitting Krampus several more times, before impaling him on it and throwing him to the other end of the child's bedroom. Krampus roared once again as he got up, swinging his chains as Ruprecht did the same with his staff, the two colliding in mid-air. Ruprecht then got out his bag of ashes once again just as Krampus leapt forward, mouth wide open. However, instead of getting a mouthful of Ruprecht, he instead got a mouthful of ashes. As he spluttered away, Ruprecht prepared himself, grabbing one of Krampus' chains as he tangled one of Krampus' legs up in it, causing the demon to fall over. Ruprecht took the opportunity to slam Krampus round the head, before Krampus kicked upwards, flipping round to his feet and quickly used his chains to bind Ruprecht. As Ruprecht struggled away, Krampus ran forward and threw Ruprecht out of the window, smashing it in the process and leaping after him. Krampus: ''Gruß vom Krampus! ''(Greetings from Krampus. You could find that message on any card featuring Krampus) As Ruprecht fell, Krampus quickly unfurled Ruprecht, before riding him like a surfboard against the side of the house to ground level, kicking him against the family's car. '''Trivia' * Lemme just explain Bonus DBXs. As you'd expect, they're bonuses, not counting towards any season or the episode total, but just a fun thing to do on the side. They're likely to celebrate a festival or anniversary. In this case, this battle celebrates the 6th of December, Saint Nicholas' Day, or just Christmas in general. * This is GalactaK's first DBX where everyone speaks in a language other than English (German in this case). Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Folklore themed DBX Category:Male Vs Male Category:Evil vs Evil Themed DBX Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Europe themed DBX Category:Fistfight Category:Christmas themed DBxs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by the Same Company Category:GalactaK Category:What-If? DBXs